Riley and Cindy, what happened?
by KODfreak
Summary: In this story you will find out how Riley and Cindy became friends, after he insulted her. You will see why she accepted him as a friend.  Due to popular demand, I made a second, and soon, and 3rd. now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Riley was at the peak of embarrassment and depression. His fail on that one game, was the most embarrassing moment in his entire life. People mocked him, and threw stuff at him. He went outside for a long walk outside. He walked all the way to the rec center. Riley stepped into the middle of the basketball court. He had a flashback of that fateful day, when Billy Mathews kept scoring over and over again. He had been beaten by an autistic kid. Riley got down on his knees, until he was holding himself off the ground with his arms thinking about the one event he could never take back. The one event that made him never play basketball again. He thought about this until something nudged him in the head. It was a basketball. He got up on his feet and picked the ball. He looked right in front of him. Standing there was Cindy McPherson. Riley threw the ball back to her, and walked in the opposite direction. The ball was thrown at his head, and bounced back into Cindy's hands.

"You know what I think is really funny? How you could just insult my mom, and make me cry and run like that. Then you lose to a special kid."

"Shut up you stupid Bitch!" said Riley. Cindy could see the pain and hurt in Riley's eyes. She felt bad about this, and could see how Riley would feel after that game.

"Riley wait!" 

Riley looked back at the girl.

"Whatchu want? I swear if you say anything-"

"Riley, I'm sorry. I could see how people would make fun of you for your misfortune."

"Yeah."

"And, it's not like I didn't deserve being insulted."

"Huh?"  
"Yeah, I was throwing your game off too."  
"Well, I guess it was a bit harsh for me to return the favor, make you cry and all. I'm sorry."

"Naw, it's ok."

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Listen, you want to shoot some hoops with me?"

Riley smiled. It has been a while since people have been his friend. Sure, he has Thugnificent and the lethal injection, but they were adults. And Jasmine wasn't much of a friend to him. Cindy would be his first kid friend in a while.

"Sure."

They played basket ball with each other all afternoon. They got pretty tired after a while.

"Listen Reezy, I think I better split."

"iight."

"I'll catchu here tomarrow, right?" 

"Of course."

"Oh, and Reezy?"

"Yeah?"

"If anyone makes fun of you, tell me, and I'll whoop their ass!"

"I'll be sure to do that."

And that was the start of a good friendship. That's why Robert invited her over, because she was his friend. And because he thought Riley was gay and because Cindy was a girl. It's also the reason she came on Huey's kickball team. Riley asked her himself!

Riley knocked on Cindy's door. She answered it.

"Hey Reezy."

"Yo C-merph, my lame ass brotha is making a kickball team. You wanna join?"

"Why would I?"

"Well uh, because I told Huey that I was going to ask you to join, and he said that you couldn't even kick a ball."

"He said that? I'll show him!"

It is because of this friendship that she agreed to join him in his fundraiser. After this, we may not know what is in store for these two. Was Cindy mad that she almost died at the hands of Riley? Or was there more to this friendship that meets the eye? Perhaps was it more than just a friendship? The answer to these questions is a whole other story.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, we now know how Riley and Cindy became friends. So, what did happen after Riley and Cindy escaped that hotel?

"Reezy, we almost died!"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I want to be in the fundraising business fo awhile."

"Oh, okay."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"But it was kind of funny." Said Cindy breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Well, rememba when Ed got shot and made that funny face?"

The two of them shared a laugh.

"I see you later, iight?"

"iight."

And that's what happened. Little is known about the two after that. In fact, we may never know what happened. As of now, Riley has not seen or spoken to Cindy since. As of now, but what about later? Well, one night, under the tree on the hill…

"The stars look so beautiful Riley."

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you."

"What?"

"uh, nothing." Riley said, blushing.

"No, admit it Riley, you think I'm beautiful."

"Yeah."

"what?"

"I think you're beautiful Cindy." Riley said, pouting. He continued to pout until he felt lips kiss his cheek, causing him to blush. He looked at Cindy, who was smiling and blushing at him. The two looked at each other for a while.

"Admit it Riley, you're in love with me."

"Yeah."

"Say it."

"Cindy, I love you."

Riley pouted again until Cindy grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips. It was the start of a relationship. But what happened a few years later? Huey and Riley were talking about Cindy.

"Huey, I gotts to talk about something to you."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering If I should marry Cindy."

"Maybe you should. It would get you off the streets, plus with your art job I think you could even start a family."

"iight."

One night Riley bought a ring for Cindy, engraved: I love you my angel. He hurried home to Cindy.

"Hey Riley."

"Hi." He said trembling.

"Baby, you look tense. I something wrong?"

Riley instantly got down on his knees and whipped out the ring.

"Cindy, will you marry me?"

So what did Cindy say? Well my friends, that's best left for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

So, what did she say?

"Yes! Oh yes I will!" she said, crying tears of joy as she kissed Riley.

Then the wedding happened, Riley had his best men there, which was Huey.

Riley was in his tux, and was plenty nervous. He then saw Cindy McPhearson. She was dressed in a beautiful wedding dress. The minister was uncle Ruckus.

"You may now kiss the Bride." Ruckus said as the two kissed.

"I now pronounce you Nig…"

Riley gave Ruckus a scowl.

"Err, husband and wife."

Of course, this did not end there. A couple years later…

Riley woke up and was now sitting up in his bed. Cindy came out of the bathroom.

"What is it C?"

She smiled and held up a pregnancy test, with a positive sign. Riley quickly ran up to Cindy and hugged her.

"This is great! I'm going to be a fatha!"

Months later…

"C'mon Cindy! Almost there!"

After the baby was born, Riley cut the cord, and held his son. Riley noticed something, something familiar. His son was a mulatto, just like Jasmine. Riley smiled at this fact.

"So Cindy, what are we goin to name our kid?"

"I was thinkin of Reezy."

Riley's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes."

A few years later…

"C'mon lil Reezy, eat your food!"

"What's wrong Riley?"

"Reezy won't eat his food."

"Riley."

"Yeah Cindy?"

"I didn't say anything."

Riley turned over to Reezy with a shocked face.

"Riley! Cindy!"

Cindy went over and hugged Riley why they both had tears in their eyes. Their baby had just spoken his first word.

A couple years later…

"C-merph? Where's the remote?"

"I got it Daddy."

Riley and Cindy watched in awe as their son had taken his first steps.

Few years later…

Our baby is going to his first day of school Riley!"

Several years later…

Riley and Cindy looked at their child as he graduated at the top of his high school class.

"Our baby is going to college, Riley!"

"Yeah."

Many years later, Riley and Cindy went to see Huey at the Freeman family reunion.

"So Huey, what's going on with your life?"

"Oh nothing, how's Reezy?"

"He's graduated from Harvard and is now a president of a company."

"That's good to hear."

Many years Later, Reezy got married and went to visit his parents, who were now elderly.

"Hey mom, How does nana McPhearson sound."

The couple yelled out and happily hugged their son.

Months later.

"Grandpa, Grandma!" their two grand children said.

Well, many years later Riley and Cindy dies happy deaths, knowing that they lived happy lives. They lived the rest of eternity in the kingdom of heaven. Riley's gravestone marked: He died a peaceful, non-violent death. Cindy's grave stone was next to his, and read: She died with him.

So If you think Cindy should be with anyone else, you're wrong. Who Caesar? You must be joking. And what about another person for Riley? Jasmine? Well that's fine and dandy, but they are nothing alike!

And so my friends, there you have it. Real rewards belong to those who choose to accept them.


End file.
